The Titan Force
" Do on to others... what has been done to you. " - Joseph Cain The Titan Parasite Army metal_gear_scribbles_by_arok318-d5x2n7y.jpg The Parasite Unit, also known as the ' The Death Titans ' Aka ' The Dead Ones ', were parasite-enhanced super soldiers commanded by Titan Force commander Wendingo. Considered to be his most fearsome assets, the Parasite Unit were given high-priority missions that the average soldier couldn't handle, given their supernatural abilities. The Parasite Unit wore technologically advanced suits that could be used as camouflage to appear as a member of a different organization. They received their powers from a species of parasite discovered by Joseph Cain himself. It destroyed most of their cognitive functions, leaving them to effectively become zombies (both physically and mentally). The parasites that granted them their abilities primarily resided over their skin, maximizing their physical capabilities. Members of the Parasite Unit normally operated in groups of four, in which three variant types had existed based on their capabilities and specialties. They were also capable of infecting any soldiers in close proximity at will, turning them into "puppet soldiers" to ensure efficiency. At the very least The Wolf Batallionhad been aware of this, as the truck driver delivering the cargo had been given strict orders to never open the canvas of his truck nor to let anyone inspect the truck under any circumstances, as well as it being rumored that opening the canvas will result in everyone becoming "Nzambi." Despite their combative prowess, however, they possessed a number of weaknesses. The parasites on their skin were drawn to freshwater, and contact with heavy amounts of it will force the Titans to absorb them, leaving them in a vulnerable state. Mist Unit'' '' Metal_gear_the_skulls.png Metal-gear-solid-5-the-phantom-pain_1434525076.jpg Skulls-Mist-Unit.png The Mist variant of the Titans had bright, glowing cyan eyes. True to their namesake, their presence was marked by a thick cloud of cyan mist setting down on the area around them. When unprovoked they normally lumbered around like zombies, but in actuality, they were extremely agile, possessing the ability to jump at heights and distances that made it appear as though they were flying or gliding for a short time. There speed allowing them to move faster than any Horse and most vehicles, leaping and bounding at incredible speeds to catch up and assemble into formations ahead of their targets. They had the ability to store weapons and would often use G44K bullpup assault rifles and machetes with corrosive edges of metalic archaea that can pierce through armored vehicles. They could also release clouds of metallic archaea underneath their parasite skin, releasing them at will in order to infect other soldiers and controlling them to attack on their behalf, They were also able to form huge structures of metallic archaea as a way of shielding themselves from enemy fire, as well as create and shoot spike like structures at their enemies and infusing the ground with it, causing spikes to burst from the ground, both of these being a means of attack. Joseph Cain: The Wendingo ''Joey ' Bloodhead, dead eye ' Cain '' 6f7fa62cc6fe0128703fc17b45f93cac-d26w5rx.jpg _gaara__by_souracid-d6wtnee.png Most cliche cases of sociopaths are with some kind of troubled past. Josepth was just that, his mother cared for him greatly despite his father never being there. Joseph trained his whole life... however not in the image of his father, but in the image of the man his farther once served. All his mother knew was is that his father was a strong warrior. And they called Him a Titan of Force. After years of searching he finally ventured to Kasaihana where he found his father whom had been running The Tanks at the time. His father shunned him off, claiming his son weak, and soon proving it. After beating his son and then telling him he was weak. For his weakness, His father sent a sloo of his men to rape and kill Joesphs girlfirned right infront of him. His fathers men forcing him to watch the entirety of it all. " Feel this pain... Let it fester in you. Let it become you through and through. Become a monster and Kill me, like my men killed your girl. " He said before leaving his broken son in the middle of abandoned building. His first power he aquired that day... was to solidify manderins in the air to create a sand like material that could protect his form, finding this out only because the building soon collapsed on him while he lie there broken and defeated. But the manderins saved him, creating a shield over his form... 495b7f0d633251da018b5a93b95f7757.jpg Joseph Cain is from a tribe of Wolfblood that live within the wild sky lands. His mother was a pure blood but his father was known to be a mysterious fighter known as Drankin. On top of that he was a onihoruda. Joseph was 16 when he discovered this. And he found a lost Oni simply wondering the lands. It wasn't long before he stole the beast for himself and consumed it. Becoming a hybrid hyper breed of wolfblood and oni. Although his father was Drakin he idolized Thomas flint. And used the Oni's essence to replicate his own variation of mental chi to create his own highly perception morphing abilities. Not to mention Drakins bone ability and the Oni's raw power and the physical prowess of a Wolfblood. Making him extremely formidable. Joseph has full control over his bones and the bones of others. He does this through the mental wave lengths that humans share amongst each other in terms of conversation and comprehension and understanding. By even simply engaging in conversation, eye contact , hearing and even touch , taste , pretty much all of the senses he can manipulate ones bones without touching them. And disrupting ones perception as well. He wishes to reach the maximum amount of power that he could aquire and take the city, and then proceeded in killing his father for his actions. ''Wendingo... ''' Ravagers_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg 2820014-beast_boy2.jpg 106284-ApeDemon.jpg '' '' hellhound.jpg|Beastial form ' In His transformation however his strength doubles tremendously. Only because he has the full power of a full bred Oni with the Wolfblood genes enhancing that already steaming power. The Moon reacts to his odd lunar radaiton most of the time when he shifts and the sky turns blood red. This is when his true power is being activated. His strength doubles 500 times its natural form. Along with his speed and sensory. He becomes a demonic hunter with the intense murderous intent to slaughter whomever stands in his way. His speed is swift within this form, moving at top speeds of 700mph tops. His strength scaled, able to destroy a building with a single punch, sky scraper level. But the downfall tot his form is he loses all control of humanity and he becomes a raging beast. Hell bent on killing within his path. Its the most demonic of feral rages. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Johnathan Elliot : The Vaper 632215bdf99c9fa26e897823dbbb96c7.jpg 716b15f76a0d156b43abf5ef69a7f13b.jpg 9a162936fc58202f5d694c0fee6225b1.jpg Johnathan was a young man whom worked in the Raven crusade in his early twenties. He grew up in New Nexus. His father was a cop and he'd always wanted to fight in the name of justice. At the top of his class with the Nexus police. It wouldnt be much longer until the Crusade finally took notice of him. The R&D teams meant to develope a new stealth combat supplement. A pill that would brake down the molecular structure of the user and create something known as ' The Ghost Effect ' it would give the user full ghostly like ability. Allowing the user to phase through walls. Possess etc. This pill would break down the molecular structure of the user and bring forth the takers consciousness and turn it into a somewhat spiritual being. John signed up first. Determined to prove his worth to the raven crusade. But like most things it went wrong. The supplement was irreversible and john could no longr shift back to human form. It also altered his mental state making him unstable and dangerous m he escaped the Raven crusade and had been on his own until meeting up with Joseph whom vowed to show him a better life worth living. Under his leadership. With this he has obtained Half-Ghost Physiology. The halfas have the genetic traits and abilities of both humans and ghosts. This can be a result of a lab accident, or experimentation (a human-ghost clone). Some humans gain this "condition" due to the interference of another ghost. Due to this condition, the hybrids are naturally capable of performing many of the feats that only ghosts are capable of, even in their human form (flight, invisibility, intangibility, superhuman durability, ghost ray). While transformed they are capable of using all of their ghost powers freely, and without limitations. *Ecto-Energy Manipulation *Ghost Ray: The user has the ability to release ectoplasm in the form of energy (also known as ecto-energy) out of their hands or other body parts such eyes, with different intensities. They can shoot ghost rays that can simply knock a person, destroy a target or severely injure an enemy. Some can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-blast that can destroy other weaker ghosts. The ghost rays can be enhanced or empowers by strong emotions such as anger or frustration. This power has been shown to be able to destroy most objects it comes in touch with, mostly those from the human world. *Overshadowing: Vapor can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Vapor can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. *Software Fusion/Data form: Not exactly technopathy as well, however Vapor can introduce himself into a computer software, I.E. a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. *Dream Invasion: Vapor is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *Invisibility: Vapor is able to become unseen for humans or ghosts and can only be seen through infrared vision devices. Vapor can make other people and objects invisible when in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns otherwise. Though he cannot be seen, he can be touched, smelled or heard. Intangibility: When intangible, Vapor becomes untouchable by almost anything, capable of walking through walls and even people and reach into anything, even his own body. He can use it while in his human form as well as his ghost form, and also turn other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them (it is said to cause a slight tingly sensation). While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and phase through the objects there. This power allows him to phase through lasers, fire, and ecto-energy blasts, except for the anti-ghost ray from Valerie's weapons. This power was of the hardest for Vapor to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. It often activated when Vapor got nervous (i.e. when asking a girl for a date), turning parts of his body or clothes intangible. A misconception of this power is that it's the same as invisibility, but people can still see him when he is intangible, these two powers are separate. *Flight: When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn't affect him (this also allows him to lift really heavy things). Vapor can fly through the air and in space at considerable speeds and heights, sometimes becoming a flashing still for brief periods. The first measure of his speed was 112 mph , though he has gotten faster ever since then. At some point, he flew from Amity Park to Madison, Wisconsin in a matter of hours (whereas the Fenton RV takes three days to make it). He uses this power during combats the most. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a ghost tail, though he seems to fly faster with his legs . *Overshadowing: Vapor can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Vapor can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in Eye for an Eye. Vapor cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Vapor cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: *Software Fusion/Data form: Not exactly technopathy as well, however Vapor can introduce himself into a computer software, I.E. a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus . While overshadowing Vapor's ghost powers and appearance become those of his avatar. *When Vapor transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. *Dream Invasion: Vapor is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *Ghost Ray: Vapor's ghost ray is an ectoplasmic green and white energy blast, usually fired from the palm of his hand or fingertips; but it can also be fired from his butt . His blasts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact or even kinetic, often melting metal, or destroying other materials, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles or as a single blast or a streaming beam of energy. However, he can also fire multiple blasts at once by waving his hand . This power (among others) is affected by his emotional state, as it manifested out of fear by Desiree 38 and fueled by strong feelings such as anger and frustration as demonstrated when he shot a green ghost ray that became white growing in power due to his angst; so far it hasn't been shown or hinted a connection with any other kinds of feelings. At his peak, Vapor can single handed or two-handedly fire a powerful ghost ray that can tear apart any weak ghost molecule by molecule and destroy the area nearby as seen when used on one of his clones and Nocturne's Sleepwalkers . *Ecto-Energy Strike: Vapor has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. *Ecto-Energy Ball: Vapor usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. *Ecto-Energy Waves: Vapor uses this power in the episode Frightmare to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. *Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk: Vapor can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. *Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings *Light Projection: He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. *Flashing Energy Ball: Vapor is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing white greenish light distracting and blinding everyone but him. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, *Cutting with Ecto-Energy: Vapor can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel,. *Repulsion Field: Vapor can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. *Ectoplasmic Energy Shield: Like his blasts, Vapor's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani, and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability *Reflective Shield: Performing a gesture with his hands, Vapor is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. *Duplication: Vapor manages to properly use it in the episode Beauty Marked, when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 5. *Cryokinesis: Cryokinesis allows Vapor to shoot beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. *Explosive Snowball: Vapor can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. *Freezing Snowball: Vapor can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. *Cold Energy Shield: Vapor can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. *Freezing Touch: The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. *Cryokinetic Constructs: The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. *Ghost Sense: Vapor subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. *Ghostly Wail: The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth (like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans, and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in The Ultimate Enemy. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. *Regenerative Healing Factor *Self Sustenance *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Jump *Teleportation *Ice Powers *Fire Powers Dagon liu_kang_by_molee-d3k62b6.jpg 1807545-liukang.2010scorpionblaze.jpg liu_kang_by_anubisgabriele-d8jz9ac.jpg Originally from Dragon Kang. He ventured to earth in hopes of money and glory. He was weak to the other Dragoons but on earth he'd be quite formidable. With his Dragoon physiology. He tore up the street fighting ranks in Kasaihana. Using his mystical kung fu and dragon like abilities to tear his way to the top. It wasn't until he'd had met Joseph which would soon turn his life around. Joseph recruited this deadily dragoon only because of his special style which is looked down upon by mostly all within Dragon Kang. The Yellow poison flame technique. Its yellow flame burned with the intensity of the sun. However he could spring the scorching flame up whenever and wherever he pleased as long as he simply thunk it there. The flames also coaxed a highly poisoness whiplash which would Start to melt the flesh of the users attended target even if it hadn't even been touching it. This was because with each flame burst of the style it emitted a blasting flow of a mustard gas like component that attaches onto human flesh, devouring it down to the bone and through it. Agent Long wei-shen-hitman-03.jpg sleeping-dogs-wei-shen.jpg Born in Kenndy Town, Tokyo Brandon was the son of two crack heads. Brandon often found work doing odd jobs. His mother was a whore in a brothel who spent most of her time either strung out or getting raped by men that his father allowed for drugs. Brandon eventually ran away from his home in Kenndy Town and fell into the crime life in North Point. From there he joined up Yakuza families as an errand boy picking up and dropping off different drugs. His name quickly rose by the time he was 20 Brandon decided it was time to leave Tokyo for a better life. Aquiring enough money Brandon left for Kasaihana City. Initially Brandon was broke living in a cheap District 1 apartment. Brandon wasted no time in turning his life around joining the KPF. From there he was partnered with other Rookie cop Yukashi Sanada. The two were the best partners on the force at the time. Sadly, the partnership would end when Brandon was set up and shot down by Yakuza members. Believed dead Brandon's body was picked up by scientist and saved by placing Nanomachines inside his body which healed him. Brandon now back in 2nd Soul and a Merc for hire. During his work Brandon was picked up by Titan Force as a member. Category:Generation 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Titan Force